The Musketeer's Daughter
by MovieLover06
Summary: CHAPTERS 7 AND 8 ARE UP! (A little too short of paragraphs, still havent gotten used to it) A girl rides into town, expecting to find her father and also hope to become a musketeer. R & R!
1. Meetings

Summary: A girl rides into town, expecting to find her father, and also hope to become a musketeer.  
  
I did not intend on making this story for the book (The Three Musketeers) but for the movie instead. Enjoy all!! Please R&R Disclaimer: I do not own "The Three Musketeers," or any of the characters (but I wish I owned Aramis (Charlie Sheen) and Athos (Kiefer Sutherland!!).  
  
"The Musketeer's Daughter" by LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 1- The Meetings  
  
As Emily rode down the road to Paris in order to find her father, and perhaps become the first female musketeer, she noticed a duel being fought in the field. She raced over to help a man dressed in a blue uniform. As she dismounted, she quickly unsheathed her sword and sliced at the man dressed in the red uniform. "Ah, thank you, monsieur," the musketeer said. Emily had cleverly disguised herself as a man, so not to be noticed. "Oh, your welcome, you are a musketeer, are you?" Emily asked, speaking in a deep voice. The musketeer nodded, Emily said, "For a musketeer, you are not very good on your feet." The musketeer was angered and yelled, "You dare to mock me? What did u say to me? I am a mighty musketeer. A musketeer is not clumsy, nor is he afraid of danger, or even of a rude stranger like you. I challenge you to a duel. MEET ME AT THE RUINS OUTSIDE OF THE CITY AT 12." "Wait! May I know the name of the musketeer I would be dueling at 12 o'clock?" "My name is D'Artagnan, I am the newest musketeer of the group." "This will be the shortest career ever." D'Artagnan chuckled, jumped onto his horse and rode into town.  
Emily entered the town with already one duel scheduled for the day. It was 10 o'clock in the morning when she started walking around and knocked into a young man. "Watch where you are going!" the large man said. "Why don't you, you clumsy fool," Emily said under her breath. "Do you even know who I am?" Emily shook her head sharply. He sighed and spoke to himself, "How come none of these guys have ever heard of me?' He then spoke out loud, "I AM THE MIGHTY PORTHOS!" Emily filled in, "The world's biggest windbag???" "MEET ME AT THE RUINS OUTSIDE THE CITY AND BRING A LONG WOODEN BOX AT 1." "Bring your own." Porthos laughed heartily as Emily walked away towards a wall, with a large poster on it. It said, "ALL MUSKETEERS THAT ARE IN SERVICE TO THE KING CURRENTLY ARE UNDER ARREST, BY THE ORDER OF CARDINAL RICHELIEU AND GENERAL RACHEFORT. IF CARDINAL'S GUARDS COME IN YOUR WAY, DO NOT FIGHT THEM, FOR THEN YOU WILL BE CHARGED WITH MURDER, AND YOU SHALL SOONER OR LATER DIE!!!" Emily stood for a moment and recollected the name, Rachefort. Apparently, he was the younger brother of General Rochefort that helped Cardinal Richelieu plot his betrayal against the King. He must show a copy of this to her father, if she ever found him.  
Not too far away, the third musketeer, Aramis, was reciting Bible verses to a student of his, a very attractive one too. As they started the lesson and as he spoke the verses smoothly, the woman suddenly kissed him out of nowhere. "Madam.I am flattered, but I am here to tutor you in theology." Aramis said briefly. "Forgive me monsieur Aramis, but when you started talking about original sin, I lost control and became impassioned, please go on." As Aramis was about to reply, there was a hard knock on the door and a harsh voice, "LET ME IN!!" The woman gasped and exclaimed, "My husband!" Aramis shook his head and could not believe that another one of his students was married. "Ohh, we must pray for our sins," Aramis said. As he knelt down, the door was barged down and the husband shot at Aramis' head, but he luckily ducked in the nick of time. "God is often busy." As he ran out, he jumped onto a hay pile and tumbled off. As he did, Emily walked alongside the haystack and Aramis fell on her. As they recovered from the fall, Aramis said, "Oh, thank you, you broke my fall perfectly, though I do apologize for the inconvenience." "It's quite all right, monsieur...?" "Aramis." "Oh, monsieur Aramis, could you possibly help me with something?" "Of course, madam." "How did you know I was a girl?" Emily said, shocked. "Your voice is higher than any man I know, very good disguise though." "Oh.thank you, could you possibly escort me to the ruins outside the city? It's my first day in Paris and I have duels to attend to at 12 and 1 o'clock." "Oh, of course." ".And I have to find someone. He's a musketeer, it is very important that I find him." "Oh well, it so happens that I am a musketeer, madam.?" "Emily.My name is Emily. Well. you are definitely one of the nicest musketeers that I've come across, but if you could please show me to the ruins. It's my first duel." "Oh, I'm sure that you'll do fine. Uh, but do these musketeers know that you are a girl?" "Fortunately no, I want to disguise myself, so I will not be known as a girl carrying around a sword." "Well let's go, then." Aramis said kindly. As they walked away to their destination point, Emily was about to fight musketeers and possibly become one herself. She also hoped that she would be able to find her father afterwards.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please R&R!! Please also be gentle, while reviewing. I should post up my next chapter in a few days! 


	2. Interrupted Duels

The Musketeer's Daughter by LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 2- Interrupted Duels  
  
As Aramis and Emily rode to the ruins, there were already three men waiting there. "Porthos, D'Artagnan, you are both dueling this stranger?" Aramis asked not revealing her name. "Yes," they both said, "I'm fighting him now," D'Artagnan said, "But "I'm fighting him at 1 o'clock," said Porthos, displeased once again. "Haha, well, let's get on with it then," said the third man (who appeared to be Athos), leaning up against the tree, chuckling and smoking his pipe.  
  
As Emily and D'Artagnan got ready, Emily looked over at Athos and smiled. Aramis stood aside and leaned up against the tree with the Athos, as they watched. D'Artagnan and Emily unsheathed their swords, and they both clashed together. As Emily backed off, she heard hoof beats and turned around. While she was turned around, D'Artagnan sliced at her arm, leaving a long, red bloodstain. "Aah!" Emily yelled and D'Artagnan smiled but then looked up and saw eight Cardinal's guards standing there. "You are under arrest, haven't you heard? The musketeers are being taken to prison. While the King is away on his trip for his anniversary with the queen, the Cardinal has brought up the opportunity to arrest all musketeers before the King gets back from his trip. You four are under arrest, the boy is of no interest to me, and he is free to go. Will you come quietly, or do you intend to resist?" Porthos exclaimed, "Oh don't be so stupid, of course we intend to resist, just give us a moment all right?" The guards looked at each other confused. "Eight of them, four of us, hardly seems fair," whispered Porthos. As Emily tried to get into the action, D'Artagnan said, "What are you doing? This isn't your fight, you're not a musketeer." "As my father always said, that I did not wear the tunic, but I still had the heart of a musketeer." "Your father is quite a." D'Artagnan said. "Warrior," Porthos filled in, Aramis filled in following, "Poet." "You got a name, stranger?" Porthos asked. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm not who you think I am," Emily whispered. D'Artagnan exclaimed, "What? You're a spy aren't you?" "Who are you?" Athos asked. Emily responded, "It's nice to see you again.Father." As Aramis, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan looked at each other confused, pointing at each other, Emily took off her disguise (well, at least her hat). As Athos looked at her, he recognized her, "Emily, what are you doing here?" D'Artagnan barged in and said, "You never told me you had a son." Aramis corrected him, "Not a son, a daughter." Emily smiled and suddenly said, "Oh! May I borrow somebody's sash?" Aramis handed her one, she wrapped it around her bloody arm tightly. As Athos looked at it, he stared at D'Artagnan, and he exclaimed, "HEY! I didn't know she was a girl." Athos chuckled, then said, "Emily, stay out of this! It's too dangerous." "No way! You need my help! All for one and one for all, right?" D'Aratgnan said, "All right, let's go." As they all jumped around, Porthos screamed, "Now we are prepared to resist you." Everyone lunged at each other. Two guards fell dead first. Porthos moved on to the next two victims. Athos dueled the head guard and was backed into a corner. Emily cut in and sliced the guard in the stomach. Emily ran over to a fat guard with two blades. She slashed at him, but he blocked with both swords. She finally sliced at his foot, and while he was howling in pain, she stabbed him in the stomach. D'Artagnan dueled swift and quickly and pushed a guard off the old bridge. Porthos threw a bola at a crazed guard and broke his nose again, "God, I love my work!" Aramis quickly was trapped with two guards. Emily stabbed the first guard from the back and Aramis sliced the second in the chest. "Well done, Emily," he said. "Thank you," she said, catching her breath. "Well, now that that is taken care of, what are we going to do with the girl?" Porthos asked D'Artagnan. "She's obviously coming with us.with her father." "That's right. Now who could've ordered to have the musketeers arrested even with the Cardinal being watched?" Athos asked the group. Emily said, "Oh, I overheard something from a man in a black coat named Rachefort, the younger brother of Rochefort. He said that he would kill the four musketeers that revealed the Cardinal's betrayal and led his brother to his death. Now he's coming after me too, he caught me overhearing and started to race after me. Luckily, I lost him, that's when I rode into Paris to find you." "So he's out to kill you? We have to get you to safety." Athos said anxiously. "But what about you guys and your safety? Will you be all right?" Emily said worried. "Of course, we'll be all right, don't worry about us. Come on let's go to the inn nearby." Aramis said. All five of them trotted off, leaving a fresh trail of hoof prints for Rachefort and the Cardinal's guards to find.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Was it violent enough for you? Please R&R and be again gentle. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

The Musketeer's Daughter by LedgerlGrl22  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed  
  
As three of the five "swordsmen" sat at a bar table, Athos and Emily sat at a separate one. "Where's Mother, Father?" "Emily, Sabine is dead. She was to be executed for murder, but she jumped off the cliff. She kept it from me all of these years when we were all a family. However she did help us to see the plan of the Cardinal, for the King's assassination. I'm sorry," Athos said, as he saw tears welling up in Emily's eyes. Emily grasped her father's uniform and they both hugged and cried together. While father and daughter were reunited in the inn, Cardinal Richelieu and General Rachefort were conspiring a plan. "General, if you fail me this time, I shall demote you to captain and cut out your eye like your brother." "Yes, your Eminence. What would you like me to do? That girl knows those four musketeers from your last plan, sir. They will ruin everything if she tells them, should I stop her?" "Yes Rachefort, but only when I tell you, I would like to lure in the others. How does she come to know the rebels?" "One of them is her father. I have heard him to be the former husband of a countess who was known as Milady DeWinter." "Ah, well. When you lure in the others with the girl, kill her and then see her father's reaction, he must pay. Do this when we once again plan to assassinate the King on his anniversary, which is on Saturday, only two days away. You will kill them, for if you do not, that girl and those musketeers will make me the laughing stock of France, or even worse, kill me! If they are righteous enough to spare my life, I will kill you myself. Have I made myself clear?" "Yes, your Eminence." Rachefort walked away and sharpened his blade harshly.  
As Athos and the others slept, Emily left to warn the King, of the Cardinal and Rachefort's plans. He was heard to be in Corsica with Queen Anne on their early anniversary trip celebration. She left a note saying:  
  
"Dear Father,  
I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I must help you stop the Cardinal's plans. I have gone to find the King, if anything happens to me, I'll send you a warning. The Cardinal is planning to kill the King on Saturday at his celebration for his anniversary and his safe return. Please try to free musketeers from prison on the way back. I'll see you in Paris. I will always love you.  
Love,  
Emily  
  
Hoped you liked Chapter 3, Chapter 4, should be coming along real soon. Please R&R Thanx!! 


	4. The Journey

The Musketeer's Daughter by LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 4: The Journey  
  
Thursday night, Emily set off to find the King. At the same time, Rachefort and a group of Cardinal's guards followed the tracks of Emily's horse. Rachefort was quickly catching up with her, and raced right past the inn. Emily had led him away from the musketeer's for her father's safety. Emily was about 5 miles from Corsica when she stopped at an appeared to be-busy inn, with many horses in the front of it. As she walked in, there was hardly anyone there, and it was too dark to see. Suddenly a lantern flashed on, and there stood Rachefort, it was an ambush. "Well, look what I've got, Cardinal Richelieu will be most pleased. We've been waiting for you; I've finally caught you. Unfortunately, I can't kill you now; my specific orders are to kill you on Saturday. Now how much should I ransom to your father?" "No. Please, no ransom, let me just write one final letter to him, please? A last request." "All right, I guess you may have a last request, but in return, I must be allowed to shortly injure you, so you won't be able to fight me on Saturday and your father will watch you die." Emily knew that she had to warn her father or else, she would be a goner anyway. She agreed to this agreement and wrote a letter saying:  
  
"Dear Father,  
I'm sorry to tell you, but Rachefort has captured me. Do not worry about me, he is ordered to kill me on Saturday. However, I will not let him kill you or me. In return for me writing this letter, he will be allowed to injure me for a balance, it is not severe. Please do not worry about me, but I had to warn you. I shall see you in Paris, I didn't get to find the King, and you will have to prevent the King's assassination. Good luck to you, Father. I will always love you. Please send my best to Aramis, he was so sweet and kind. I would have loved to get MORE involved with him.Sorry, Father.  
Love,  
Emily P.S. Your daughter will die for the killing of my brother, unless you can stop me.  
Rachefort Emily sent the letter with Rachefort's message as well, hoping that Athos would read it in time. "Now then, are you ready for my side of the bargain? Where would you like it? The chest? The stomach?" Rachefort asked evilly. "If I am to survive until tomorrow, please make it the stomach. I always keep my word." "Ah yes, very well then," Rachefort said, as he sliced Emily across the stomach. Emily fell to the floor, as everything went black. She closed her eyes, just worrying if Athos and the others would receive the letters by the time that they left for Paris. 


	5. Retrieved Letters

The Musketeer's Daughter by LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 5: Retrieved Letters  
  
Athos awoke to find a note sitting on a wooden chair next to her bed. After he read it, he woke the others up and they began preparing for their trip back to Paris. As they left the inn, an arrow shot across their heads to the inn door. There was an envelope labeled, "Father." After reading it, Athos crumpled the letter up and anxiously rode towards the city, to prepare for the King's arrival and the sinister plan of Cardinal Richelieu. Hopefully, they would be able to rescue Emily before Rachefort did the worst to her.  
Emily woke up with a sudden pain in her side. She could feel her energy already being drained, but she had to stay conscious. She thought, "If I stay awake and meet Father, he will take care of me." She noticed that she was in a carriage, and Rachefort and the Cardinal's guards were riding beside it. Emily felt the coach stop and Rachefort said, "Your doom awaits you. But first, you must meet Cardinal Richelieu." Emily groaned and said, "Ah, how many times did you stab me?" "Only once, but very hard. Hahaha." Rachefort chuckled evilly. "You will pay," Emily replied groaning, "My father will avenge me."  
As they entered the throne room of the palace, the Cardinal sat on the King's throne. He stood up and said, "Oh ho ho, you must be the girl musketeer. Your mother was Milady, correct? Beautiful woman, the most beautiful I've ever known. Oh, are you in pain?" Richelieu asked as he looked at the deep wound in Emily's side. Emily nodded and said, "All I want to do before I die, is see my father one last time and for me to kill him." Emily glared at Rachefort, as Richelieu said, "Oh well, the King should be arriving rather shortly and so should the four musketeer rebels." "More musketeers than you think, my father has freed many of them from what you call a 'prison' and are coming to stop you this very moment." "Well, I'm afraid that they will be a little too late. Look, the King's carriage is arriving now," Richelieu said, as he looked out the window. Emily stood there with her hands tightly tied behind her back, and waited for the doors to open. Slowly the doors began to open, and there stood his majesties and many men dressed in blue uniforms. The musketeers had arrived just in the nick of time, to stop the Cardinal once again. The assassination plan was ruined. 


	6. Rescheduled Plans

The Musketeer's Daughter by LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 6: Rescheduled Plan  
  
Through the crowd of the musketeers, four familiar faces appeared and came rushing in. "Cardinal Richelieu, you are under arrest, once again charged with treason and betrayal," the King said. "Ah, but my guards will kill both you and your musketeers this time." Emily grabbed a knife hidden in her pants and cut the ropes, tied around her hands. She quickly picked up a sword and pointed it at Rachefort. "Now you die, not me." Rachefort chuckled and withdrew his sword and began his duel with her. The four musketeers were all preoccupied with all guards surrounding them. Athos and Aramis could only watch Emily's duel with Rachefort, concerned. As Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan fought off the guards, the Cardinal took this advantage to run off to the secret passage. The King and D'Artagnan ran after him. Athos, Aramis and Porthos left for other musketeers to finish off the guards. Athos yelled, "Emily! Are you all right?" "I'm fine," Emily answered, but then winced. Emily continued clashing swords with Rachefort. "Porthos, come. We must help her," Aramis said. "All right, let's go." Porthos and Aramis ran up to assist Emily. Athos followed, watching Emily's every move.  
D'Artagnan and the King finally caught up with Richelieu. He was holding up a gun and began pointing it at the King's heart, as he said, "Long live the king." As he pulled the trigger, D'Artagnan lunged at him with his sword and jumped in front of the King. As the shot rang, Richelieu was stabbed and would finally die for his crimes. As he fell, D'Artagnan whispered to him, "Godspeed, Richelieu." D'Artagnan began limping back to the throne room with the King. The bullet had luckily hit part of his shoulder, and thankfully he would live. As they entered the throne room through the secret passage, they could see that Rachefort was backing off and Emily was winning the duel. Athos and Porthos unsheathed their swords and started to surround Rachefort and Emily. Athos started getting closer to Rachefort. "What are you doing, Father? I don't want to lose you too. Be careful!" As Athos started dueling Rachefort, Rachefort lunged his sword near Athos' heart. Emily ran toward him to try to stop him, but she had fallen into Rachefort's trap. Rachefort surprisingly turned around and stuck his sword out to Emily's heart instead. Emily was so unprepared for this attack, that as she tried to stop in time, she felt his sword penetrate through her chest. Emily could feel the sword slide out, as she turned around and fell near Aramis' feet. "No!!!!!" Athos cried out. Athos angrily began to duel Rachefort in a furious rage, to avenge Emily. 


	7. The Fifth Musketeer

The Musketeer's Daughter by LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 7: The Fifth Musketeer  
  
Aramis quickly knelt down and sat Emily up, "I'm sorry Aramis. Can I ask you a question?" Emily asked, as she began breathing shallowly. "Of course, what is it?" "If a person is not a believer of God, could that person become a believer while she is dying?" "Of course, may God forgive you of any sins you may have committed, Amen." "Thank you Aramis. Please come closer," Emily said with labored breaths. Aramis leaned closer to Emily, and she raised her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for being so kind to me. I will miss you," Emily said gasping, and whimpering softly. Aramis looked up sadly, with tears in his eyes. He saw that Athos had finally stabbed Rachefort in the chest; Rachefort would finally join his brother. Athos quickly ran over to Emily. Blood was all over her shirt, and there were a few trails of blood leaving her mouth. Emily searched for her father's hand. Athos gripped her hand, "Father, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you." Athos whispered to her, "You did help me, you saved my life. Don't you leave me now too. I love you so much, Emily." "I wanted to become a musketeer so much, just like you. I guess I never will now," she said, as she gagged on blood. Aramis got up and said to the King, "Wait! Your majesty, this girl saved your life. Her father is a musketeer. All she wants before she dies is to become a musketeer, would you?" "Of course it would be an honor," the King said as he approached Emily and knelt down beside her, and said, "This world is an uncertain realm filled with danger, honor undermined by the pursuit of power. Freedom sacrificed when the weak are opposed by the strong. But there are those who oppose these powerful forces, who dedicate their lives to truth, honor and freedom. These men are known as musketeers, you're a musketeer now Emily, join them." Athos felt a lessened grip on his hand, then Emily did not answer; Athos looked down at her and her eyes were dull and her spirit was gone. Athos felt tears trickle down his face; he looked down and said, "Emily, you're a musketeer, like you always wanted. You will never be forgotten." Athos sniffled and they all looked down. The four musketeers helped carry her out. She had achieved her dream; she was the first female musketeer, and most importantly a musketeer, just like her father.  
  
Boohoo! I'm crying at my own stories. Hope you liked it! R&R Read the last one. Coming soon! 


	8. Farewell

The Musketeer's Daughter by LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 8: Farewell Athos and Aramis attended the funeral, as Porthos and D'Artagnan waited outside. Both musketeers placed a rose on top of her coffin and prayed for her while Aramis said a prayer to her, about how she had gone to heaven and she had achieved her dream, and how she would not be forgotten. The King appeared and they bowed down to him, he said "I owe my life to her. Thank you. Athos, if there is anything I can do." "No it's quite all right. We must be going." Athos sniffled, bowed to his Majesty and left, Aramis followed. As the two mourning musketeers exited, the two others caught up with them. There was a moment of silence, "Well, I guess we should part ways," D'Artagnan finally said. "Yes, of course," they all said. "But we shall always be there for each other, like how Emily protected me, and how all of us rely on each other. Never forget that. ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" Athos exclaimed. They all raised their swords and said it together. All four rode in different directions knowing that they would see each other soon, and when that time came, they would be there for each other. "This is for you Emily, my special musketeer," Athos whispered in the wind, as the fall winds blew leaves all around. 'All for one and one for all!'  
  
Hope you enjoyed the story, remember to R&R! 


End file.
